Lee Min Ho
Perfil * Nombre: '이민호 / Lee Min Ho. *'Profesión: 'Actor, Modelo, Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer. *'Estatura:' 1,87cm. *'Peso:' 71kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor. * Relación Sentimental: Suzy. *'Agencia:' Starhaus Entertainment. Dramas *Line Romance (2014) * The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) *Secret Campus (EBS, 2006) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2004, invitado) *The Lost Empire (KBS2, 2001) Temas de Dramas *''Love Sick'' para el drama The Heirs (2013) *''My Everything'' para el drama Boys Before Flowers (2009) Películas *The Doolittle Raid (2015) *Love at First Thread (2014) *Gangnam BluesGangnam Blues (2014) *Our School E.T (2008) *I Don't Know Too (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Arang (2006) *Ghost Lives (2004) *Love (2000) *Repechage (1997) Anuncios *'2014:' Samsonite RED (junto a Kim Ji Soo) * 2014: '''Jeju Air (Refresh in Jeju) * '''2014: Innisfree ("Merry Green Christmas" para Save the Children) junto a Yoona * 2014: Yadea (Bicicleta Eléctrica) *'2014:' Tenwow (Bebidas) *'2014:' Tencent Weishi (Mobile App) *'2014:' Suphier (Ladies' Shoes) *'2014:' Romanson (Relojes) *'2014:' Pepsi (China) *'2014:' Ozing (Education Tablet) *'2014:' OSIM uDiva *'2014:' Taobao Mobile App (China) *'2014:' Lotte Busan Hotel *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' LINE Messaging App (China) *'2014:' LG Electronics (China) *'2014:' Kyochon Chicken *'2014:' Kia K3S *'2014:' Jeju Air *'2014:' Isun Potato Snack *'2014:' Guess *'2014:' FILA (China) *'2014:' A Twosome Place (Coffee Chain) *'2013:' EIDER junto a [[Yoona *'2012:' 12+ *'2012-2014:' Innisfree (Cosmeticos) *'2011-2014:' Semir (Ropa) *'2011-2012:' Toyota Camry: The One and Only *'2011:' Hyundai Veloster DCT *'2011-2014:' Eider (con YoonA) *'2010:' LG Optimus *'2010:' Jang In Furniture *'2010:' Lotte Cantata *'2010:' Lotte Pie (Vietnam) *'2010:' LG Phone (South-East Asia) *'2010:' Binggrae Banana Milk *'2010:' Bang Bang (con Han Ji Hye) *'2009-2013:' Trugen *'2009-2010:' Etude House (con Park Shin Hye) *'2009:' Dunkin' Donuts *'2009:' Levi Strauss Signature *'2009:' Orion Market O *'2009:' LG TeleCom (con Kim Bum y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall (con Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Joon y Son Dam Bi) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall Magic Hole (con Kim Hyun Joong y UEE) *'2009:' Cadillac Crossover "ALL-New SRX" *'2009:' Pepsi NEX *'2009:' 2X Cass Beer (con Sandara Park y Jessica Gomes) *'2007:' Lotte World Videos Musicales *Sandara Park - Kiss (2009) Reconocimientos *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a Mejor Actor en un drama especial (The Heirs) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio al Mejor Vestido (The Heirs) *'''2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Park Shin Hye (The Heirs) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a las 10 Mejores Estrellas con Park Shin Hye y Kim Woo Bin (The Heirs) *'2013 Korean Updates Aawards:' Mejor Actor (The Heirs) *'2013 Korean Updates Aawards: Pareja favorita con Park Shin Hye (The Heirs) *'2013 Korean Updates Aawards: '''Gran Awards-Daesang por Drama (The Heirs) *'2013 Baidu Music Awards: 'Mejor Actor de Asia (The Heirs) *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards: Mejor Pareja con Kim Hee Sun (Faith) *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Actor (Faith) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Las 10 Mejores Estrellas (Faith) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia (Mini Serie ) - Actor (Faith) *'2011 Korea Drama Festival Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor por City Hunter. *'2011 Korea Drama Festival Awards:' Premio a la Estrella Hallyu por City Hunter. *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia por Personal Taste. *'2010 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Actor. *'2009 Broadcast Advertisment Festival:' Premio Mejor Modelo Masculino de CF por la campaña publicitaria de Trugen. *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Actor Revelación por Boys Before Flowers. *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja de drama junto a Koo Hye Sun por Boys Before Flowers. *'''2009 14th Asian Television Awards: Nominado por Mejor Actuación en el drama Boys Before Flowers. *'2009 The 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Actor Revelación por su actuación en Boys Before Flowers. Discografía Mini Album Single ' Curiosidades * Su debut como actor fue el 10 de Mayo del 2006 en el drama Secret Campus. *'Educación: **Primaria para varones Namseung. **Secundaria Banpo. **Preparatoria Dankook. **Universidad Konkuk (Arte Cinematográfico). *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, jugar videojuegos y deportes recreativos. *'''Religión: '''Católico . *De pequeño, Lee Min Ho quería llegar a ser jugador de fútbol, pero un mal entendido en 5° grado del colegio elemental acabó con sus expectativas. Sin embargo, Lee Min Ho no se ha apartado del todo del fútbol y sigue mencionando a Cristiano Ronaldo como su futbolista favorito y deportista que más admira. *Tras el exitoso drama que realizó en el 2009, Boys Before Flowers, ha sido considerado como uno de los actores coreanos más cotizados, reconociendo así, su talento excepcional. Su fama continúa en constante aumento, evidencia de ello son los más de 15 millones de seguidores que son fans del joven actor. * Se le relacionó sentimentalmente con la actriz Koo Hye Sun, quien fuera su coprotagonista en Boys Before Flowers. * En el año 2006, Lee Min Ho tuvo un grave accidente automovilístico,junto a su gran amigo el actor Jung Il Woo,resultando seriamente herido y debido al cual estuvo seis meses internado en el hospital. Durante el largo periodo que demoró su recuperación, él estuvo preocupado sobre si podría volver a actuar, o siquiera,volver a caminar. * En medio de la filmación de una escena de rugby de BBF, Lee Min Ho vomitó y fue llevado a urgencias, debido a que habia contraído algo de fiebre luego de grabar escenas en una piscina. * Una de las razones por las que aceptó trabajar en Personal Taste fue porque nunca se habia reído tanto con un guión. * El 13 de Junio del 2011, durante el rodaje de City Hunter tuvo un accidente de auto; afortunadamente no sufrió lesiones de gravedad y al día siguiente continuo con las grabaciones. * El 22 de Agosto de 2011, salió con quien fue su co-estrella en City Hunter: Park Min Young. * Fue embajador honorario para la campaña de UNICEF Amor neto para combatir el paludismo (2009-2010). * Fue fiscal de Honor, un embajador de relaciones públicas para los fiscales de Corea (2012-2012). * Fue relacionado sentimentalmente con Park Shin Hye pero lo negaron, aunque son muy buenos amigos. * Cuando Lee Min Ho fue entrevistado recientemente por su papel en "The Heirs", los entrevistadores le preguntaron acerca de la escena del beso apasionado que tuvo con Park Shin Hye en "The Heirs". Park Shin Hye ya ha hablado de esa escena, diciendo que ella se sorprendió cuando el director instó a Lee Min Ho a besarle. "Me sorprendió mucho", dijo. "Durante esa escena de beso, me agarre de la camisa de Min Ho". Pero, ¿cómo Lee Min Ho se siente acerca de la escena del beso? "Dado que el beso fue la culminación de todos los acontecimientos y las emociones que conducen a ella, no había otra alternativa que hacerlo de verdad," dijo en una entrevista con Korea Daily Sports. "Yo lamento que nadie le dijera a Shin Hye de antemano. Por lo general, a las actrices se les da una idea de lo que va a pasar. Así que creo que Shin Hye fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por la forma en que reacione". Pero ser una actriz veterana, Park Shin Hye entiende que la escena requiere de un apasionado beso. Lee Min Ho la felicitó por su profesionalismo y el empeño que pone en todas sus escenas. "Ella es más joven que yo, pero ella tiene más experiencia", dijo. "Honestamente, yo no soy tan bueno en hablar con actrices antes de actuar o ofreciéndoles apoyo. Sólo sigo mis sentimientos y me sentí agradecido de que ella estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hice". * En 2014 protagonizó "One LINE Love", minidrama romántico basado en la popular aplicación de mensajería LINE. El minidrama estaba compuesto de tres episodios de quince minutos de duración, y recibió numerosas visitas al poco tiempo de su emisión. * El 22 de marzo de 2015, las agencias JYP y Starhaus confirmaron la noticia de que Lee Min Ho y la Actriz y cantante Suzy, estan saliendo. Enlace * Lee Minho y Suzy se conocieron por primera vez en la premiere "Kangnam 1970". Y según una pagina china que Lee Minho se enamoró de Suzy a primera vista y que él fue quien invito a una cita a ella. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Perfil Oficial (Agencia) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Oficial Galería Minhowikia.jpg 55.jpg Lee Min Ho.jpg Lee Min Ho 2.jpg lee minho.jpg 29754336bad72df8a2cc2b7d.jpg MinHO-1.jpg leeminhomh3.jpg Videografia thumb|left|295 px| Lee Min Ho - Love Motion Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Coreanos Categoría:Católicos Categoría:Seulenses